Wolverine
Wolverine was a robot that competed in Series 5 of Robot Wars. Despite starting strongly in its first round battle, it was flipped out of the arena by Wheely Big Cheese, and did not return for another series. Jon and Simon Reason were also part of the Toe Cutter team in Series 3, and joined the Lancaster Bombers for the filming of the Fifth Wars after Toe Cutter 2 failed to qualify at the concordant time. Design Wolverine was a small wedged box-shaped robot painted red, blue and black, and armed with a silver lifting plough as well as a blue self-righting arm on the back. The plough was capable of lifting railway sleepers, and combined with its speed, agility and strong pushing power, was effective in the early stages of its battle against Wheely Big Cheese. The robot also boasted durable armour, and had upgraded motors and drive-trains for Series 5 to enable it to push opponents around more easily. However, it had a high ground clearance which proved to be its downfall later on in that battle. Qualification Wolverine was first built in time for Series 3, and was chosen as a reserve robot, but ultimately it would go unused. Wolverine underwent upgrades before Series 4, and would have attempted to qualify, but an interface card inside the robot blew the night before the qualifiers, and ultimately Wolverine was unable to attempt to qualify. In time for Series 5, Wolverine was finally successful in earning a televised place. Robot History Series 5 In its first round battle of the Fifth Wars, Wolverine was placed up against the number 10 seeds Wheely Big Cheese. Wolverine immediately attempted to arc around to Wheely Big Cheese's wheels, but missed with an attempted flip on the right-hand one. Wolverine then spun around and darted towards Wheely Big Cheese, but was only able to prop Wheely Big Cheese's front on top of it instead of getting a clean connection with its weapon. Wolverine continued to probe away at its opponent though, and sent Wheely Big Cheese's front up twice in a matter of moments with its front plough. After the second of the two lifts, Wolverine drove off towards the arena side wall, where it was soon met by Wheely Big Cheese. As the two machines jostled, Wolverine flicked Wheely Big Cheese again, before beginning to reverse it into an angle grinder. However, during this drive, Wheely Big Cheese swerved away, while Wolverine bumped into the arena wall. This gave Wheely Big Cheese the chance to drive straight at Wolverine, and with it right next to the arena wall, Wheely Big Cheese was able to cartwheel Wolverine over the arena wall with its subsequent flip. With Wolverine out of the arena, it was left eliminated from the competition at the first hurdle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Wolverine.jpg|The insides of the version of Wolverine that withdrew from the Series 4 qualifiers WolverineNoAmour.jpg|Wolverine without its armour Outside Robot Wars 27.Spitfire.jpg|Spitfire, Lancaster Bombers' collaboration with Team Dantomkia for BattleBots Season 5.0 Spitfire.png|Spitfire in 2013 wolverine live.jpg|Wolverine at a live event in 2001 Wolverine yellow.jpg|Wolverine with a yellow paint job Despite not enjoying great success in Robot Wars, Wolverine fought numerous battles in live competitions, even managing to defeat Tornado several times. The Lancaster Bombers and Team Dantomkia worked together to create [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Spitfire Spitfire], which competed in Season 5.0 of BattleBots. Whilst very similar in overall appearance and weaponry to Dantomkia, Spitfire was built differently in order to better withstand impacts from spinners, and was lighter at only 80kg. It won a televised battle against the experienced Vlad the Impaler 2, later being knocked out by Surgeon General. Wolverine also competed in Robot Wars' sister show Techno Games in 2002, under the name Wolf. In the Assault Course, it won the race against AAT in the first round, and also qualified over Kat's Whiskers in the second round. To earn a place in the final, Wolf eliminated Big Bro, before it finally finished second to Bugs Buggy. Wolf also competed in the Football on a team with Mighty Mouse, but lost in the first round to Team Snow Cat, consisting of Snowstorm and Kat's Whiskers. Trivia *Although Wolverine did not get a chance to compete in Series 3, it can be seen in the background during The Steel Avenger's introduction, on the table behind The Steel Avenger. *Wolverine was the only robot in Heat H of the Fifth Wars that never fought in any other series. See Also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Spitfire Spitfire (BattleBots)] External links *Wolverine website archived Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots from Kent Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena in their only appearance Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3